


Tryst at the Sisters

by DawnHawkes



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnHawkes/pseuds/DawnHawkes
Summary: A certain Captain of the Rogues Guild has managed to capture the attention of the Warrior of Light.---------This short scene is written using the character from my WoL AU (Celene Nykyrian) and depicts the Warrior of Light as helping the Rogue's Guild from outside actually joining the guild (YET). Planning to write this into a longer story later. This was also written because I adored Captain Jacke as a character and was disappointed by the lack of love he seems to get in fanfiction.





	Tryst at the Sisters

All day, the same scene had replayed through the Warrior of Light's mind, leaving her chewing at the inside of her cheek as she attempted to push the incident from the forefront and focus on the tasks at hand. In the end, the mission had been a success, despite the fact that she had been partially distracted, but she would have only had herself to blame if it had failed.  
  
In the end, the decision she had made had been for the right reason. At the time, the action had been taken as a perfect way to deter them from being discovered. Well, not him. As she had pointed out to him, he could hide in the shadows. She was the one that had been left exposed to potential discovery if she hadn't acted quickly. It had just been to go unnoticed, and she'd done the best she could to apologize to him after the fact, but the damage had been done.  
  
It hadn't meant anything, and yet she couldn't stop thinking about how it had felt. Her mouth against his, her hands gripping the front of his shirt. Celene kept telling herself it didn't mean anything even as she set the reports she had retrieved on the table, standing alone before him that evening. It was late, and the rest of the rogues were on missions or sleeping. Being alone with him in such an awkward state made her look forward to putting distance between herself and Captain Jacke, if for no other reason than to save face. Still, she had to be grateful. He hadn't acted odd around his mates or made a fool of her.

“Ye did good today. Bleedin perfect, really.” The brown-haired rogue practically purred. Celene wondered if he realized that his accent wasn't helping her distraction. Settling into a chair at the table and picking up the report, he took a glance at everything and nodded. “Have ye reconsidered the offer to join the Rogues Guild? Can't be too different, wieldin stabbers 'stead of those.” Jacke motioned to the circular blades at her hips.  
  
The thought of being around the man more was tempting. He was playful and dangerous and sexy all wrapped up in a clever package. Tempting, but also a bad idea. Celene shook her head. “Too much to do, I'm afraid. The Scions keep me busy.”  
  
“Eh.” He shrugged and waved a hand dismissively. “Don't write it off too soon. Think on it. Can always change ye mind later.”  
  
Not knowing what to say, she merely offered him one of her typical 'stoic nods' as Thancred liked to call them. She meant to move past him towards the door, but was stopped as he gently reached out to grab her wrist as she walked by.  
  
“Now that's done. Where were we?”  
  
The question lead to a confused look crossing her face as she turned slightly to level her gaze with those bright blue eyes of his, swallowing hard at the easy smile that pulled at the corner of his lip. The man's grip wasn't hard enough that she couldn't break it if she wanted, and yet it was insistent. Jacke seemed to be gently guiding her closer, and for the moment she relented, but she could feel goose-pimples up her arms. The heat from his hand warmed her in ways she didn't want to admit; the look he was giving her wasn't helping.  
  
Still holding her wrist, he ran the thumb of his other hand across her knuckles in a slow deliberate motion that could have been innocent were it not for the tension that hung between the two of them. Celene's lips parted to offer some lame excuse to leave, but she didn't get the chance. The only sound that was offered was a gasp as he tugged her suddenly forward until she straddled his lap, his hands reaching to capture the sides of her face as his mouth went straight for hers.  
  
She could have stopped him. Not only because she knew deep down he was an honorable man underneath the roguish charm, but because she could have physically stopped him even if he wasn't. Celene Nykyrian was no damsel. She could have stopped him, but she didn't want to. Her imagination had been wandering over how this would all feel for most of the day, and now she was getting her answer. Celene had caught him off guard before, but this time he was the one taking the initiative, and the intensity of his lips drawing at hers pulled a low shuddering moan from her as her fingers instinctively went for his hair, tugging the bandana free to gain access. Lips parted and tongues explored beyond their borders as she eased herself against him.  
  
_Twelve if I'm dreaming, let me sleep..._  
  
Jacke stopped cupping the sides of her face, allowing his hands to roam down along the skin of her neck, over her clothed shoulders and then glide down her back to rest at her hips. Breaking from her lips to allow both of them to breathe, he instead turned his mouth to meandering a trail along her jawline and down the sensitive part of her throat.  
  
Her brain began to catch up to what they were doing, and she dropped a hand to his shoulder to still him. “Jacke... we could get caught... and I -We...”  
  
Jacke offered only a shrug and a wicked look through his lashes in response to her concern about being seen, but seemed to read the look of concern in her eyes in regards to what she'd left unsaid.“Nae worries, Lass. 'S what it is. If it be only one night, then tha'll have to be fine with me.” He nipped at her skin before nuzzling against her throat, breathing in deep to take in the scent of her skin. The action drew another low sound from her. Why was that so erotic?  
  
“What if I decide I want more?”  
  
He paused only for a moment, allowing his blue eyes to meet hers again before returning his mouth to her skin, this time on the sensitive spot just below her earlobe. “We'll cross that bridge if we come to it? Fair?”  
  
The word 'fair' was the only word she got out before his teeth found the tender flesh of her earlobe. Celene was forced to bite her lip to keep from letting everyone in the barracks know what was going on. The man's hands on her hips guided her forward slightly so she nested against him better before reaching for the belt strapped around her waist containing her chakrams. “Won't be needin this.” He murmured against her skin as he undid the clasps and then reached to set the kit on the table with care. Returning his attentions to her body, his fingers played at the hem of her shirt, working it free so that he could slide his hands along the bare skin he'd exposed there.  
  
Everywhere he touched left her wanting more, and eventually the shirt she wore merely felt like a hindrance preventing the contact she desired. Staying his hands, she shifted enough to pull the top over her head, the action drawing a grin from the rogue as her naked torso was bared to him. Celene hadn't wanted to admit it, but she loved that smile; that knowing smirk that turned up the corner of his all too tempting mouth. Free from her cloth prison, her lips crashed against his own as she wrapped arms about him, reveling in the touch of his palms and fingertips against her bare skin. Up they would move along her spine, then back down and slightly over her hips as he ground softly upwards against her. The combined sensations of his touch, kiss, and the friction he was creating with his movements left her panting for breath and a growing heat pooling low in her belly. It almost scared her, how much she wanted him.  
  
_How long has it been since... don't think about that right now._  
  
Breaking the kiss to catch his breath again, he murmured quietly against her throat as he continued to move his hips up against hers. She couldn't make out a word of what he'd said between the husky way it was muttered and the Cant that he seemed to lapse into, but the sound of his voice made her entire body quake. Everything about this man did something to her that she wasn't quite sure she understood. Feeling the tremble in her, he slid one hand low to where their bodies rested together and stroked at her through the gauzy material of her dancer's pants, while one thumb circled along one of her exposed nipples. He took pleasure in hearing the strained gasp she let out at his touch; she could tell by the look in his eyes as he watched her through shuttered lashes. When he moved his hand away, she resisted the urge to whine at him, instead watching as he began fumbling with the sash that tied her pants closed about her waist. Moving to still his hand, she helped to untie the sashes enough to allow the front of the billowy material to fall away. Shifting enough to work at his own pants, she raised her gaze to his face again as she carefully worked him free, taking satisfaction in the expression on his face as her hand wrapped around his cock.  


A few strokes were all either of them had the patience for before she moved herself into position over him. Resting her forehead against his, she slowly settled herself down, taking him in a bit at a time until he was within her to the hilt. Both of them let out a sigh, and Jacke reached up with one hand to cup her face, calloused fingers tracing the line of her cheek. The rogue let out a low moan and gripped her hip with his other hand as they began to move together, finding their pace. Celene hooked her legs around the chairs slightly as she arched into him, barely able to choke back a sound of pleasure.  
  
“Gods, ye feel good.” He muttered huskily.  
  
Neither of them were willing to be patient. Though they had only known each other a short time, in that instant it felt to them both that they had already waited far too long, and so their pace did not take long to become frantic as they chased their pleasure to its end. As the Warrior of Light came undone above him, she bit into the skin of his shoulder to cease a cry, bringing about his own orgasm with a grunt into her hair. Slumping gently against him, Celene wrapped him in her arms and rested her forehead against his shoulder after kissing the spot she'd bitten sweetly. “I should get dressed, before we're seen. But I don't want to.” She murmured between shaky breaths.  
  
Jack ran his hands over her shoulders and down her back warmly, his expression looking tired but content. “Will ye promise me one thing, lass.”  
  
Sitting back enough to look at him, she gave him a quizzical look, toying with a strand of his now tousled brown hair. She decided she liked the feel of it between her fingers. Then again, she was finding it difficult to find anything about the man she didn't like. Jacke met her gaze with his own unwavering one and answered her unspoken question.  
  
“Don't be a stranger here at the Sisters, eh? And no regretting what we did.”  
  
Running a hand through his hair, she sighed softly, and then broke into a chuckle as she reached for her shirt. “Twelve help me, what am I to do with you?”  
  
Jacke gave her another one of his customary grins. “Ye can do a lot more of tha', for starters.”  
  
The comment pulled a laugh from her which was louder than she would have liked, and she bit her lip to smother it, giving him a warm look as she watched him re-dress and straighten out his disheveled appearance. Pulling her shirt on quickly, she worked to tie the sash of her pants. She was just finishing the latches on her belt when she heard movement coming from near the door to the barracks, and turned to give Jacke an expression that was part rueful and part accusatory.  
  
Jacke merely gave her that playful grin and a wink as one of his fellow rogues entered the room.  
  
_If they had been a few minutes earlier..._


End file.
